An andiron/fuel support for a fireplace is commonly referred to as a firedog because of its surrealistic resemblance to a dog. It includes an integral assembly of four legs depending from an elongated horizontal body (the log support) and at its forward end, an upwardly extending neck frequently topped by an ornamental head. The complete unit is placed in accordance with the desires of the user regarding spacing of one from the other laterally in the fireplace.
It is proposed in Yarborough et al U.S. Pat. No. 944,980 to tie two fire dogs together by a brace rod 6 to keep the firedogs parallel to one another while permitting them to be slid as a unit along the guide rod for lateral placement.
Because this invention draws a distinction over the integral fire dog construction disclosed above, it will be described by the terms "andiron" and "grate", it being understood that the term "andiron" refers to the upright barrier which prevents fuel from tumbling forwardly out of the fireplace, whereas the term "grate" refers to a generally horizontal member which supports the fuel above the bed of a fireplace enclosure.
It should also be recognized that the term "fireplace" contemplates conventional fireplaces constructed integrally with a chimney, insert units therefore, and free standing heating units employing grates and andirons whether used for space heating, cooking, etc., otherwise termed heaters, stoves, furnaces, etc.